


Idiot, you're an idiot!

by lovbot



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Sanha felt the tight clench in his chest as he saw both teams running their way toward's Dongmin, seconds left on the clock and Sanha couldn't watch, flashbacks of the last game Sanha had watched Dongmin play came back to him and he really couldn't watch the same thing happen again.





	Idiot, you're an idiot!

"Do you _really_ have to do this?" Sanha grabs Dongmin's shoulder. "Sanha it's the final? I have to do this, I'd be stupid _not_ to." Dongmin looks down at his... _friend?_ Neither of them were really sure what they were at this point. "But you're injured...what if it gets worse?!" Dongmin can see the worry flash across Sanha's face. " _Sanha..._ " Dongmin sighs, he can hear his team mates calling for him and Sanha drops his hand from Dongmin's shoulder, annoyance flashing across his face. "Just go." Sanha turns and leaves the entry of the locker room, Dongmin quickly gets pulled into the room seconds later.

"So you couldn't get him to stop?" Minhyuk asks worried from his seat and Sanha simply shakes his head. "I thought... wow I thought if anyone it would be you that could get him to change his mind, his ankle isn't meant to be healed for another two weeks." Minkhyuk fidgeted in his seat, Myungjun elbowed him and mumbled something to him with threatening eyes but Sanha had drowned the two out, frantically keeping his eye on the teams now warming up on the field. Sanha's eyes caught Dongmin's quickly, Dongmin nodded and Sanha shook his head. Sanha couldn't be supportive of this, no matter how much Dongmin enjoyed the stupid sport Sanha couldn't support playing with an injury especially not for his... _friend?_ Sanha sunk in his seat and he could feel the worrying glances of his friends on him. 

Sanha held his breath for most of the game, looking away whenever he saw the pained expression flash across Dongmin's face, he was trying to hide it well but Sanha could tell, his team mates kept checking on him whenever near and he always nodded and shooed them away but by the last five minutes of the game Dongmin's limp was noticeably back and Sanha felt the tight clench in his chest as he saw both teams running their way toward's Dongmin, seconds left on the clock and Sanha couldn't watch, flashbacks of the last game Sanha had watched Dongmin play came back to him and he really couldn't watch the same thing happen again. Not long after Sanha had covered his face cheers erupted from around him and the bell chimed signalling the end of the match. Sanha ran his way towards Dongmin on the field, who was now lying on the ground, surrounded by the team, who all moved as soon as they saw Sanha coming. "Help me get him back to the locker room." Moonbin, Dongmin's best friend and team mate said from his side and Sanha quickly rushed towards Dongmin's side to slide his arm around his shoulder and help him stand. 

 

Sanha glares the rest of the team who walk in the room to check on their team mate and they all manage to look guilty and bow their heads even though Sanha is younger than all of them. "Sanha _stop._ " Dongmin reaches and successfully grabs Sanha's wrist, turning his attention back to him. The nurse chooses that exact moment to adjust the bandage around Dongmin's left ankle and Sanha gets to see the obvious wince of pain Dongmin had tried to hide. "You're an idiot, you know that? This just made everything worse, y-you... it might not even heal right and you can have difficulties with that forever!" The anger in Sanha's voice was noticeable to everyone and the room quickly cleared out, the nurse included after placing a painfully cold ice pack on Dongmin's ankle while telling him to keep it elevated. "Sanha, really I'm fine." Dongmin tried to reassure him. "Fine? You call _this_ fine? She said you could need crutches?! You're on your back in a locker room with your injured foot in the air because- because you're an idiot!" Sanha's threw his hands in the air trying to seem angry but Dongmin, who heard the crack in his voice, knew what was coming next. Sanha slumped in the chair next to him, head in his hands. "I'm sorry." Dongmin finally said and Sanha sighed. "I don't ever want you to do anything like that to me again, okay?" Sanha's shy cute boy-ish self came back quickly and Dongmin had to hold back his relieved smile. "I promise you." Dongmin ruffled Sanha's hair, who groaned in response. Sanha sat back not long after, his eyes slightly red from holding in his emotions and Dongmin gave him the slightest smile.

"I don't ever want to see you hurt, you're my-" Sanha stopped himself, his eyes widening in shock at what he was about to say, a blush quickly rose up his cheeks and he started to stutter and get up from his chair to leave. "Boyfriend." Dongmin nodded, stopping Sanha in his half sitting half standing position. "Huh?!" His head quickly jerked up to look at Dongmin. "Boyfriend, I'm your Boyfriend... I mean... _Be my boyfriend?_ " Dongmin laughed embarrassed by his stuttering. Sanha fell back into his chair and refused to look up from his lap, silence enveloping the two for what felt like minutes for Dongmin but realistically was probably only thirty seconds. "Sanha? I thought that's what you... i thought... isn't that what you wanted?" Dongmin tried to look at his expression but Sanha had hidden his face in his chest well. "IT IS!" Sanha burst up, embarrassing himself again. "I mean... only if that's what _you_ really want..." Sanha mumbled, sneaking a glance towards Dongmin who was smiling at him. "Yeah, I really would like you to be my boyfriend." Dongmin spoke with more confidence this time, not being able to hold back the smile that spread widely across his entire face. Sanha smiled happily and laughed quietly to himself before moving closer to where Dongmin was lying. "C-can I hold your hand..." Sanha shuffled his hand next to Dongmin's and Dongmin excitedly laughed at the youngers cute shy way of asking something so innocent. Dongmin said nothing and simply entwined their fingers and squeezed Sanha's hand tightly, reassuring. 

"You know this doesn't get you off the hook, you're still an idiot for doing this to yourself and putting me through all that worrying." Sanha grumbled and pouted like a child. Dongmin squeezed the hand entwined in his and laughed. "Yeah but at least I'm _your_ idiot now." Dongmin laughed at the squeak of embarrassment that Sanha had unintentionally let out at the cheesy line, his blush deepening. Dongmin didn't regret using the grossly cheesy line one bit and he made a mental note to keep it up, especially if each time it would grant him the cute reaction it did that first time.   
 


End file.
